Total Drama: Beach Redemption 2
Introduction Welcome viewing audience! It's me Chris McLean back with my next season of Total Drama! Since last season, Beach Redemption was so popular, I decided to make another season of it! Yes once again me and Chef Hatchett will be giving 22 more contestants from past season another chance to win! More deadly challenges, Drama, and heartbreak, stay tuned to see what happens on Total Drama: Beach Redemption 2! Contestants Still Playing #Gwen - Liamliamliam #Harold - TrentFan #Bridgette - Stars&Straps20 #Jo -Juantheawsome #Cameron - Nickinor21 #Lindsay - Hitomi power 22:45, November 3, 2012 (UTC) #Duncan - You Goin Down Twinkle Toes (talk) 21:03, November 2, 2012 (UTC) #Mike - S321 #Courtney - Redoalien #Heather - Hitomi power 22:45, November 3, 2012 (UTC) #Scott - CoGreen2.0 #Alejandro - Nickinor21 #DJ - You Goin Down Twinkle Toes (talk) 21:03, November 2, 2012 (UTC) #Zoey - PeaceLoveGir #Sierra - Franky494 #Trent - S321 #Beth - Redoalien #Lightning - TrentFan #Izzy - CoGreen2.0 #Eva -Juantheawsome #Owen -PeaceLoveGir Out #Cody - Franky494 Elimination Table Codes * :Was on the Fearless Sharks. * :Was on the Magnificent Dolphins. * :This camper won the challenge for their team. * :Was on the winning team. * :Received the last Chris bobble head. * :Name got called during elimination. * :Got voted out and/or quit or left competition. * :Made the merge. * :Returned to the competition. * :Got Runner-up. * :Won Total Drama: Beach Redemption 2. Rules #There is no quitting. If you are unable to compete leave a message on my talk page. #Do NOT change any user's lines or votes. You also cannot change your own votes as well. #There will be a challenge every week. If you are unable to attend one, just contact me and I will excuse you. If you neglect to tell me that will cause one inactivity strike. #There is also no swearing as well in this camp. If you want to though you may add the *'s instead of the actual word. Crap is alright though. #Also, if you receive 3 inactivity strikes, or 3 regular strikes, that is an instant elimination. And you are unable to come back if you receive them. #Also another very important rule in this camp, no god play whatsoever. If you god play, that will cause a strike or elimination as well. #Last of all.... Please have fun! Interactions (You may edit) Friendships Duncan and Mike Duncan And Trent Alliances Duncan,Scott,Dj,Mike,Trent Jo,Eva Relationships Conflicts Inactivity Strikes 1 Strike - Jo, Cameron, Lindsay, Alejandro, Sierra, Eva Other Strikes (For godplay, swearing, etc.) Pre Chat Chris: Welcome to Total Drama Beach Redemption! Look here come the campers now! Trent: *walks in* (CONF) I've suffered too much humiliation in the past to let anyone walk over me this time around! This is a message to everyone that I'm all action and no one will take me down! Mike: *walks in nervously* (CONF) I have another secret to reveal this time around, but I hope it doesn't ruin my chances with Zoey! Duncan: Why are you so nervous? DJ: hmm Chris when do we start? Mike: N...n..no reason! Trent: *rolls his eyes* Scott: (sees Zoey) AUGH! Zoey! Great to see you (nervous. Then sees that she isn't Commando) Oh..nevermind, you scared me for a second. I mistook you for someone more tough. (laughs) Izzy: (swings in on a vine. Lands next to Zoey) WOAH! Your hair is red! Can you breath fire!? Trent: (CONF) I'm surronded by IDIOTS! (NON-CONF) When will this stupid game begin already?! Mike: Yeah! I want it to begin! (CONF) I never had MPD. It was merely a ruse to advance further in the game. I hope Zoey won't hate me forever due to this. I actually have bipolar disorder, which causes me to become very irritable or very rabidly happy very quickly. Duncan: (CONF) i cant believe how stupid these people are Mike and Scott Loook Like They Could Be USeful for an alliance maybe i should start there! (CONF OUT) (whispers) Mike! how bout me and you and scott form an alliance!. Mike: *whispers* Ok, but I want to be the leader. Maybe we could recruit Trent, he seems irritable, and ready to play the game. Scott: (whispers) You the leader? The former MPD. I don't think so. Duncan: why not we are like the 3 most powerful here dont you 2 think you can just wrk together! Mike: *To Scott* Stay out of this idiot! *whispers* I never had MPD. It was a ruse to advance myself in the game. Trent: I'll join the alliance. Duncan: Perfect lets do this. Trnet,Scott,Mike, and me cmon dudes we could wi this! your either in or out! (This whole conversation is sercret) Scott: (To Mike) A ruse to get further in the game? How'd that work out? (to Duncan) I'm in. Duncan: great! its settled! Me, DJ, Scott,Mike,Trent! we got this bros! ( Whole conmversation is not hearable) Mike: Yup! Trent: Awesome! Mike: *to Scott* Obviously not as well as I hoped, but I just wanted to make that clear. We shall be christined, THE FIVE AVENGERS! DJ: plus 4 if you count Your "Alternate Egos" HAHA just kidding Scott: (CONF: I have to admit. I didn't know Mike had it in him. Okay. But I'm still keeping my eyes on him. Chris: Hold your horses campers. We can't start yet since people still need to arrive! Duh! Trent; (CONF) I have this game in the bag! This will be a cakewalk! Duncan: Yea What if we get split into seprate teams? Mike: I heard this is gender divided. Duncan: we better hope so! DJ: wheres my momma! Trent: Watching you at home, proud of joining this alliance. Dj: oh okay! Duncan: Dj your in out alliance right? Dj: Sure DUDE! Mike: We have this in the bag. Zoey: Hi Mike! (CONF) I have friends now I'm not a loner I changed my hair I don't wear it in Pigtails anymore...And I can save myself... Mike: Hey Zoey! (CONF) Should I tell her my secret, or not? I don't know. Owen: Soo hungry must eat! Trent: I'm bored. *walks off to the beach, gets his shirt off and goes swimming* (CONF) I really think that the contestants I'm competing against have little to no idea about the mechanisms of this competition. Nobody will think for themselves with a few rare exceptions, and even then, their tactics are not specific enough. You gotta always have a clear cut plan that can easily adapt to any situation that arises. You also need to be cool and calm, like Cool Hand Luke. You have to perform well in challenges, and you have to be able to kiss so much *** people will buy anything you say, just by looking into your angelic sweet blue or green eyes. I could tell everyone here sweet nothings and they would believe them because I'm that convincing! Duncan: (CONF) wha a great start i hope i have a good chance of winning i mean we havent even started and we already have an alliance! Mike: *takes his shirt off, gets on his snorkeling gear, takes his spear, and dives into the water* Duncan: Thats Weird! Wheres his whats his name? Vito Charcter?? i thguht whever his shirt came off he turned into vito! Mike: *1 hour later, he rises back up to the surface with 3 fish on his spear* I CAUGHT FOOD! *he waddles out of the water and back onto the beach* Gwen: (CONF) Trent's acting very wierd lately, A bit Too Wierd Dj: Sweet ThANKS Mike Im ungry! Mike: No problemo! *slips his shirt back on and shakes the water off his hair* Trent: Sweet! I'm starving! Duncan: CONF: okay now im confused he was supposed to turn. hmm well time for some research Duncan: Hey Mike! i thoguht you had MPD how come when you took your shirt off vito dident come ut? Mike: *pulls Duncan off into a corner* This is confidential, but I never had MPD. I used it as a ruse to further myself in the game. If I appeared crazy, I believed people thought I was easy to manipulate, hence why I acted like I had it. I don't have MPD, I never had it, and I won't have it. Duncan: oh cool! hmm your just like me! coming up with devious ways to win haha. well thats cool Mike: Great minds think alike! *laughs and pounds fists with Duncan* Duncan: (CONF) FInally Someone cool enough to be in an allaicne with but if push comes to shove with my allaince i'll take mike to the finals same as trent dj and scott are cool too but if anything gos wrong trent and mike are the 2 to take. but i still think mike might be hiding something Mike: (CONF) To be honest, I actually will not be bothered if I break up with Zoey. I think of the people in this game as pawns. I'm playing a game of chess and I need to manipulate anyone I can to advance my position. If I can make faux friendships with these morons, then everything will go my way! Duncan: hey Mike so what will you do about you and zoey and stuff and not being in an alliance with her?? Mike: I intend to make her feel comfortable, and when she least expects it BLAM! I will eradicate her like everyone else here. Scott: (glares at Mike) Everyone else here? You still have an alliance. Watch what you say. (CONF: I am so proud of him. He reminds me of...me (laughs)) Mike: Dude, no one heard us. Relax. Heather: *Sighs* (CONF: If I'm going to survive a season of these crazy morons, I'd better get into an alliance fast.) Hey, Mike, can I talk to you for a second? Mike: Yeah, make it quick. Zoey:(CONF) I feel like mike will break up with me i dont depend on him that much anymore i feel like im the first one out! Mike: *waiting* Owen: Hi Mike! Scott: (CONF: I'll be surprised if Mike trusts Heather. If he does then everything will fall apart.) Chris: Well campers now that everyone has arrived, time to discuss teams! This season, the teams will be split into boys and girls! The boys team will be called.... The Fearless Sharks! And the girls team will be called.... The Magnificent Dolphins! Izzy: I'm a dolphin! YES! *takes out fish and bites it* (CONF: I always wanted to do that legally!) Scott: Wow, you are such a weirdo. Why can't you be normal? Freak! Izzy: (is taken aback. Prepares to bite Scott before she thinks for a second) (CONF: A freak? Hmmm I can change that! Watch out everyone, Freakless Izzy is on the beach and ready to be normalified! I just have to find someone normal to teach me!) Episode 1: The Great Race To The Beach House Please do not edit yet. Boys Bedroom Duncan: TO mike: Hey So whats the plan for the next challange? Girls Bedroom Bridgette: *Tired* Great job girls. We really showed those boys. Beach Chris: Well campers, challenge time! Today, your challenge is similar to last season's. A race! From here, the beach, all the way to your new Beachouse for the next weeks. First contestant from one of the teams, to cross the finish line wins immunity and gets a reward. Now.... GO! Cafeteria Challenge Bridgette: *Runs* Let's go girls! At least there's no deadly animals this time! Lightning: *runs* The Sha-Lightning is gonna win! Harold: *runs* Duncan: *runs Dj: Runs Bridgette: *Runs* Duncan: *Continues to run* How many lines do we need! Dj: *Runs* Chris: *Yells* YOU NEED 12 LINES! Duncan: *Runs* OKAY (3) Dj: Runs* (3) Zoey:*RUNS* Owen: *Runs* UGh! Scott: *runs* Izzy: *runs* Zoey:*RUNS* Owen: *Runs* Mike: *runs* Trent: *runs* Heather: *runs next to Mike* So, I was thinking, an alliance? Bridgette: *Continues to run* Courtney: *runs* Beth: *runs* Courtney: *runs* Mike: *runs* If we're on the same team, you can join mine. Trent: *runs faster* Heather: Good. *begins to sprint* Mike: *darts* Trent: *sprints* Heather: *dashes ahead of some contestants* (CONF: I need to win as much as I can.) Mike: *dashes faster, with sweat pouring down his face* (CONF:) I'm merely using Heather until I don't need her vote anymore. Then she's history! Trent: *darts ahead quicker* Courtney: *sprints* Beth: *runs* Mike: *jogs* Trent: *gallops* Beth: *runs* Courtney: *runs* Mike; *charges* Trent: *runs* Courtney: *runs* Beth: *runs* Courtney: *runs* Heather: *dashes* (CONF: Mike has an alliance? He's sounding strategic? He hasn't changed personalities all this time? Not even to Svetlana in this challenge? Ooh... Zoey's going to love this. *manicaully laughs*) Beth: *runs* Courtney: *runs* Beth: *runs* Courtney: *runs* Mike: *charges, covered in dirt* Trent: *charges* Heather: *runs faster* Mike; *charges like a madman, completely drenched in filth* Trent: *charging* Beth: *speeds off* Courtney: *sprints crazily* Mike: *charges faster, through mud* Trent: *charges* Heather: *charges through contestants* Mike: *charges faster, mud flying off his body* Trent: *sprints* Courtney: *dashes* Beth: *runs* Mike: *sprints faster* Trent: *gallops* Courtney: *runs* Beth: *runs* Courtney: *runs and finishes* Mike: *runs, defeated and finishes* Trent; *runs to the finish line, tired* Chris: Courtney wins immunity for the girls! Great job! Which means boys, time to vote someone out! Mike; *angry* Elimination Ceremony 1: Fearless Sharks (Boys) Chris: Boys, you lost the challenge. So it's time to vote for one of you to go home. Mike: (CONF) I vote for Cody. He hasn't done anything and will only hinder our tribe. He's a limp noodle and his sheer ineptitude at the physical aspect of this game is very dangerous to the well being of the Sharks. Trent: (CONF) I vote for Cody. He's weak and doesn't help out. Duncan: (CONF) i vote out COdy he dident do much! Dj: i like cody but he didnet do much sorry bro! Lightning: (CONF) Cody, did SHA-NOTHING! Harold: (CONF) GOSH! Codester's cool, but he didn't do anything. Sorry but I vote you off. Owen: (CONF) *Farts* Cody not useful at challenges anymore... Scott: (CONF) Bye bye Codemeister. Hope you enjoy loserdom. I'm sure it will suit you just fine. Chris: Well Fearless Sharks, you voted. And now, I have got the results in my hands. This season, the symbol of safeness is a Chris Bobble Head! Bobble Heads go to... Duncan, Harold, Lightning, Owen, Scott, Mike, Trent, DJ, and Alejandro. Cameron and Cody... One of you are going home. The last bobble head of the night goes to............. Cameron! Sorry Cody. You got all the votes! Guess your not real liked this time around. Heheh. Time for the Shoot of Shame! *Shoots Cody out of a cannon ball* That's it for this episode. Will Heather reveal Mike's secret to Zoey? Will Mike hate Heather for it? Will the guy's alliance crumble before the 3rd episode? Find out next time on Total Drama: Beach Redemption 2! Episode 2: Ring Around The Ocean Boys' Bedroom Dj: *Sleeping* Dreams of Mommy* Scott: Man, sometimes Dj can just be weird. *Scott sniffs his own armpits* Mike: *sleeping, and snoring* (CONF) I'm not sure whether people were getting annoyed over my snoring or not, but I can't help it. I have serious allergies and sometimes I get extremely stuffed up. Trent: *sleeping, with drool coming down his face* Mike: *wakes up, stretches, gets dressed, and goes to the beach* Owen: *Breaks bed due too Fatness* Aww Come on! *Puts on swim trucks and goes too the Beach* Duncan: *Changes Clothes* Dj: *Lays Down To Recover From Lunch Injuries* Duncan: * Whspers to Trent,mike,Scott,Dj* Next one to go is Cameron! okay hes weak and expendable whatever that means okay hes next got it? Girls' Bedroom Bridgette: *Reads a magazine* Heather: Zoey, we need to talk. Izzy: Hey Bridgette! Can I ask you something? Not flying shoe related. I swear! Sierra: Hey Izzy, Heather, Bridgette, Zoey wanna be in an alliance Zoey: *Too Sierra* One sec *Too Heather* What do you want... Jo: whispers to Eva wanna be alys Eva; sure because you dont look a girly Bridgette: Sure Izzy you can ask me something. And sure Sierra we can be in an alliance! Gwen: *Writes in her journal on her bed* *A intern delivers chocolate chip cookies to the girls as a reward from last challenge* Bridgette: Oh Cookies yum! Izzy: (pulls Bridgette aside) Can you teach me to be normal? I heard that normal is supposed to be awesome. And since you are like the most normal girl here, I asked you. (turns to Sierra) Do I get a cookie if I join your alliance? Sierra: No, don't be silly, You get 10 cookies Zoey: and sure Sierra ill join your Allience... Izzy: (looks at her ten cookies) This. Is. The. Greatest. Day. Of. My. Life. Bridgette: *To Izzy* Aw thanks. I guess I am the most normal here. Well first of all, you shouldn't eat fish that hasn't been cooked yet. Second, Normal people aren't that loud. There more quiet and laid back. Lastly, Normal people don't ask weird questions. Like when you said before your question wasn't shoe related. Hope that helps! Izzy: (CONF) I feel so enlightened! WOW! I can feel my transformation! (pulls out raw fish then stops before she takes a bite) NO! (throws fish out of confessional) You are stronger than that Izzy! Beach Duncan: Hey Heather! Whispers If You Thorw the chalange fotr your team i owe you 1! Mike: *walks around the beach, appreciating the nature* Hey Dunc! How'd sleep?! Trent: *goes out swimming* Guys! I found a large cliff to dive off of! Owen: *Walks too the beach* Mike: Reallly!? That's awesome! *gets off his shirt and sandals and runs to the cliff* Trent: *follows after* Duncan: What The Hey! Takes off shoes and shirt and runs after them Dj: Follows Duncan. Takes OFff shirt to find life jacket Mike: *dives off the cliff into the water* Trent: *jumps in* GERONIMO!!!!! Duncan: *Jumps* Yeahaaaahahahah! Dj: *Jumps AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SPlash Mike: *swims around underwater* This is fun! Trent: You said it! *spits out water* Duncan: CONF: This dudes allaince is going great! we can have fun while playing straticgially and me and mike are like the bosses Dj, Trent, Soctt are our allies in justice and hoeps are 1 of us 5 win. in the mean time we can just enjoy ourselfs (CONF OUT) Whew what a rush Dj: Walks out of water shivering. that was seriusdly scary dude! Duncan: I'm going to go eat lunch anybody wanna come? Dj: I will! Scott: (whispers to Mike) I got a plan to manipulate Zoey. If you're interested. Mike: *bobs his head out of the water* Shoot. Trent: *wades around* Scott: I'll tell you later, until then, (shrugs) We'll see what comes our way. Izzy: *runs to the beach* AAAAUUUUGHHHH YAY! *leaps into the water* Wooho! Water is awesome! Trent: Hey Izzy! *splashes water* Mike: Hey Izzy! What's up.....*sees bubbles coming out of the water near Izzy* IZZY! COME ON!! Izzy: (laughs) Oops. Those things happen. Owen would agree with me. (laughs and dives below the water) Trent: Dang! She needs to stop sticking around Owen so much! Duncan: AKA fartacus Dj: do you smell something weird? Owen: It was not me this time... Mike: Yeah we know, it was your girlfriend! Trent: I'm going crabbing if anyone chooses to join me! (CONF) I'm glad that I finally have an oppurtunity to catch some crabs out here. Living off the land in this manner is something I cannot do very much where I live. (NON-CONF) *he walks on the beach with a long, blunt pole in his hand, and he scans the area for crabs* If I were a crab, where would I be? *he walks on the beach, attempting to find some* Duncan: * Follows Trent* Wait up Dude! Scott: Crabs can't be much different from a kitchen rat. (pulls out a baseball bat) Mike: I wanna join in! *runs out of the water and grabs a stick* Izzy: *pulls out a harpoon* FOR NARNIO! *leaps headfirst at the sand* Mike: Uh..hi Izzy. I guess you could join in with us. Trent: Yeah, I guess you're welcome to hunt for crabs with us. Cafeteria Sierra: Really, A Sand Burger Chef: Yep. Today's special. Made it just at the beach a couple hours ago. Enjoy....... *Laughs Creepy Duncan: i would enjoy it if it wenr tsomething that my feet could have been on today! Dj: you get what can get! *takes A Bite* Chokes On Clod Of Sand! Scott: Yup, I'm just going to go eat a rock, okay. Anything but this slop. Challenge Chris: Sorry about that Dunc! For Today's challenge each team will get a sail boat. 1 team member will receive water skis and be attached to the back of the boat. Their goal, to get all 10 of your team flags. 1 other member will steer the boat. And the rest, will fish! The team who gets the most fish wins a reward. And th team who gets the most flags win immunity! GOOO! Mike: Trent, I'm driving! You do the skis! The rest of you guys do what the man said and FISH! *hands them fishing poles and gets into the driver's seat of the boat* Trent! Get on the skis pronto! Trent: Aye aye captain! *gets on the skis* Mike: *floors the gas pedal and the boat speeds ahead* Trent: *grabs the first flag* Bridgette: Alright girls I'll ski! Mike: IT'S TIME TO KICK IT UP A KNOTCH! YEEEHAWWWW!!!! Trent: *quickly grabs the second, and third flags* THIS IS EXTREME DUDE!!! Duncan: I'll Grab Flags! Dj: Grabs 4th flag! Mike: You guys fish! Me and Trent have this under control! Trent: *swipes the fourth flag, and quickly grabs the fifth* THIS IS COMPLETELY AWESOME! Mike: MORE SPEED IS NEEDED! *The speed is at 160 mph* Trent: *folds of skin are flying back* *grabs the sixth flag* NOTHING STOPPING US NOW DUDE! Bridgette: C'mon girls! The guys already have 6 flags! Mike: They could gain on us! WE NEED TO GO FASTER! *he floors it and the gas pedal breaks* AHHHHHHH!!!! Trent: MIKE, WHAT IS IT?! *sees the pedal broke* HOLY S***!!!! *he grabs the 7th and 8th flags while screaming like a little girl* WE'RE GONNA DIE!!!!!! Lightning: *fishes* Harold: *fishes* Mike: THIS IS SO NOT COOL! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Trent: I KNOW DUDE! I'M SCARED! AAHHHH!!!! *grabs the 9th and 10th flags* YES! WE GOT ALL THE FLAGS! NOW WE NEED TO STOP THIS BOAT! Mike: *sees an eject button* I hope we live! *presses it and Mike, as well as Trent are ejected out of the boat, fallin towards the beach* AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Trent: AHHHHHHH!!!! *the two land with a thud in the sand, perfectly unharmed* Mike: *spits sand out of his mouth and wipes himself off* Trent, do you still have the flags? Trent: Yup! All 10 of them! We have this in the bag! *Spits sand out of his mouth* Scott: *fishes* What's going on? Do we have all the flags. *Sees Trent with flags* NICE! Wait a second...we're all still in the boat... (the boat crashes with Harold, Alejandro, Lightning, Scott, Cameron, Owen, and all of the other guys in the boat) Izzy: *is driving the boat* A normal person would listen to motor laws! TOO BAD I'M IZ(sees Bridgette look at her sternly) Nevermind. I'll drive without killing us. Trent: It was nothing! *high fives him* By the way, if we catch the most fih, we also will earn a reward. Can you use your fishing skills and win it for us? *hands him a fishing pole* Scott: Other than kitchen rats. Fishing be me and my Pappy's specialty! *fishes like a Scott* Chris: Congratulations Fearless Sharks! You won the challenge and got the most fish since the girls didn't even start yet! Which means you win immunity! And for getting the most fish, you have 2 options for your reward. You can either keep the fish you caught or, trade the fish and receive these steaks, Hamburgers, and brownies! A total dude meal! Your choice! Mike: I choose the second option! I mean, is it even a competition?! Trent: Second item for the win! Also, great job guys! Scott: Burgers yes! *high fives Mike* (CONF: Hmm..I never thought me and Mike would be...friendish? (shrugs) Duncan: Second Choice (corry i had to eat dinner im so sorry Dj: YUMMM Burgers! Mike: *high fives Scott* This feast is going to be delicious to epic proportions!!!!!!! Duncan: CONF: i dident help much but Sitll us Guys Will pick em off one by one and in the end nothing will stop uS!!! CONF OUT: hey Mike nice job today your pretty cool! i think we have got this! Scott: Way to crash the boat though. We could have died. *the remains of the boat explode* (CONF) I love explosions...so I forgive everyone.) Mike: Thanks dude! *high fives DJ* Trent: At least we're all ok! (CONF) That challenge was awesome, but deadly, but mostly awesome! Props to Mike! Duncan: Dude alliance meeting! !!! takes whole allaince into forest. i dub Mike Our Captin All In Favor Say I i Dj: i Trent: I! Mike: Obiviously I! Scott: Meh.....I Duncan: than its decided Mike will lead us to vicotry! Duncan: CONF: sure i let him be leader but thats because mike is strong, athletic, and intellegent. but letting him be leader was only a stratigic move to gain trust. not that im planning anything on him though... Dj: yea this steak is gonna be good! Trent: I agree! They even provided us with A1 sauce! Dj: *faints Duncan: its always the big guys who go crazy over man meals Mike: *starts grilling the steaks* This will be scrumptious! Duncan: *Talks To Mike in Private* hey man this is going great! we keep this up me you dj trent and scott will final 5 no doubt! but to me lately it feels like its basically only out allaicne on the team period all the others are like never here Mike: Dude, who cares? That means less competition for us! *runs back to the steaks and takes them off the grill and puts them on plates* IT'S READY! *grabs a steak, douses it in A1 sauce, and starts eating it* This is delicious! Trent: *scarfs down a steak* Yeah I know! Dj: *eats 3 steaks in 1 bite* I WANT MORE! Duncan: calm down *eats steak like a monster* Mike: *stuffing two steaks down his mouth, with A1 sauce drooling down* This...is..awesome! Trent: I'd eat myelf into vomiting this is so good! *shoves another one down his mouth* Scott: *grabs A1 sauce and smother steak in it. proceeds to eat the steak like he never learned manners* THIS IS AMAZING! Trent: *belches wildly* Yeah I know dude! Duncan: Still gotta weak stomach trent? haha Dj: gosh mike Your A pig! Scarves Down 3 more steaks than starts dressing a burger Duncan: *licks A1 Sauce off of fingers tahn starts grabbig brownies* (excuse my terrible spelling and typing! (MEANWHILE WITH THE GIRLS) (There boat is parked on the water. They all look bored) Izzy: Umm...we lost. In case anyone was wondering? Elimination Ceremony 2: Magnificent Dolphins (Girls) Chris: Well girls, you didn't even start the challenge. So now, You must vote for one of your own. Bridgette: (CONF) I vote for Gwen. Sorry! Izzy: (CONF) Alliance says Gwen! *does a dance then writes down Gwen's name*